whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Sell Transcript
Episode 1x08: " " Written by: Joe Henderson and Jim Campolongo Directed by: John T. Kretchmer Transcribed by: Afiawri =Previously on White Collar from previous episodes. Neal: Previously on White Collar. Peter: Kate says adios to you at prison then gets busy with her disappearing act. Neal: Missed her by two days. Neal: Where'd she go? Mozzie: She's a ghost, man. She did an outstanding job of melting away. Neal: Kate! KATE! Neal: She's being held by someone. She's too scared to say who. Interpol told me the man who has Kate is with the FBI. Peter: You think it's Fowler. Neal: I do now. Peter: What's he want from you? Neal: Could be anything. Fowler: I'm not done with this investigation, Burke. Peter: Neither am I. Kate: Neal, Neal, he's close. Neal: The man with the ring? Kate: Yes. He wants something. Neal: Who is he? Kate: I can't tell you. Please just tell me where you hid everything. Peter: Hello, Kate. Kate: Hello, Peter. Peter: We need to talk about Neal. Neal: Kate. Act 1 to: Neal and Mozzie playing chess. Mozzie: If only there were some way to compare this to your life. Neal: I get it, Moz. I'm a pawn. Your analogy lacks creative thinking. Mozzie: You're upset because it's accurate. See, Kate has reign over the entire board, while your movements are more... restricted. Neal: Fowler has to be lying about Peter. There's no way he has Kate. Mozzie: Neal, everyone has a price. And Peter's been in the perfect position to control everything. I hate to give the suit credit, but he's smart. Neal: I know him. There's no way he could do it. Mozzie: If you're so sure, then prove it. Find the ring, you find the king. Neal: See if he has it. Mozzie: I'm the bishop if you were wondering. Neal: I wasn't. Mozzie: Oh. to: FBI office. Landry: You trust him? Peter: Look, he's the guy you want for this. Landry: Wait, you didn’t answer my question. Agent in background: Hi! Neal: Morning, Peter. Peter: Morning. Agent Landry meet Neal Caffrey. Landry: Con man turned FBI consultant. Neal: My reputation precedes me. Landry, holding up a newspaper: Well, you're hard to miss. You took a swan dive out of a judge's chamber into a bakery awning. Neal: I really don't like that picture. But they do have the greatest cake in town. What's up? Peter: Agent Landry is here from the Dallas field office. He's following a boiler room case. Landry: Actually, I'm still catching Burke up on the details. Nice to meet you. Neal: Oh, yeah! away. Landry: You think Caffrey's the right man for this job? Peter: Oh yeah. Landry: He's a criminal. Peter: So are the guys in the boiler room. Look, I busted him for bond forgery. Landry: Yeah, I know the story. Then the guy breaks out of prison. Peter: Three months left on a four year sentence. Landry: Then he's an idiot. Peter: No, no. It was for a girl. Landry: Well, it looks like he could have his pick. Peter: Yeah, well, there's something special about Kate. Point is she's no longer an issue. Landry: You got a tracking anklet on him. How's that work? Peter: We can pull a map on his movements at any time. He's working here with me, we don't worry about it. When he's off the clock, he's on a two mile radius. He goes outside that, we get an alert. Look, you need somebody who can sweet talk their way into a highpressure sales environment, he's your guy. Neal: Thanks. Got some Rangers tickets, box seats. You guys interested? Landry: Okay. Neal: Boop! to: Conference room. Peter: This is a boiler room scam. We've got an office full of junior Gordon Gekkos selling bad stock. It's a classic pump and dump. Guy in charge buys half a million share of dollar stocks, gets his boys to inflate the price by selling it over the phone, then dumps his stock when it peaks, leaving our buyers holding worthless shares. Landry: People are losing their homes over this. Guy last month got taken for fifty thousand dollars. He's got three kids and no roof to put over their heads now. Peter: The average victim of this scam loses nearly thirty grand. So we need to shut this room down. Neal: Room's mobile? Landry: Yeah, they've run this scam four times now. Every time they dump the stock, they pick up, move to another location. Neal: Who's the guy in charge? Landry: That's what we're trying to figure out. Peter: Landry's got somebody on the inside, a female informant. Neal: Female. How'd she work her way into the boys' club? Landry: She hasn't. Peter: That's why were sending in someone who can. Someone who can hustle with the best of them. Neal: I guess we won't be drawing straws. to: Peter's office. Peter: All right, you're gonna interview with a guy named Brad. Neal: Of course his name is Brad. You think I can keep up with these guys? Peter, I'm flattered. Peter: Oh, give me a break. You could sell light switches to the Amish. Madison Cookler, that's our girl on the inside. whistles. Yeah, exactly. She won't know who you are. Neal: What's her role in all this? Peter: The guys transfer the calls, after they make a sale, to her. She takes down all the buyers’ information. But thanks to her, we know exactly what kind of stocks these guys are looking to hock. We went fishing with several of our own front companies. They took the bait on that one. Rhymer Pharmaceutical. Neal: You got a tap on every phone in the place. Peter: Yep, we're recording every call. The sales are real. We just want to know who's behind it all. Neal, under his breath: So do I... Peter: What's that? Neal: Nothing. For me? Peter, I didn't get you anything. Pen: For me? Peter, I didn't get you anything. Peter: We call it an eagle. Recorder, transmitter, GPS. Keep it on you at all times. Neal: Love it. Peter: We need to cut your anklet on this one. Neal: Love it even more. Peter: No, you, don't. After your last escape, we need a home run. A lot of people think I made a mistake. Neal: Well, let's prove them wrong. Peter: Yeah. Or else you're headed back to maximum security. Neal: Glad some things never change. to: Boiler room. Somebody: ...Brad... Someone: ...some money with that... Someone else: ... I'll call her on this other line... Someone else: ...Excuse me... Someone else: ...Tomorrow... Someone else: ....More than eighty-two percent over the year. I'm talking about making... Brad: Madison. Give me some good news. Madison: Two closes, thirty-two hundred shares. Brad: Yes! That is what I like to hear. Neal: Yeah, don't get your hopes up, I already got dibs on that one. Neal: Does she know that? Brad: Since when does that matter? I'm Brad. You must be uh, Nick... Halden? Neal: Guilty as charged. Brad: Hey- you're uh, U5 says you were terminated from Neiman Brothers. Neal: Yeah, the market crashed. Wasn't feeling the love. Brad: Oh, and you couldn't find a job working anywhere else? Neal: Wasn't interested. Want to make some real cash. Brad: Listen, our turn over rate is huge. High volume, high money. You make sales, you get paid. You know what, don't waste time taking down client information, just transfer it over to the girls over there. They mop up. It's woman's work anyway, right? Neal: Yeah, okay. Let's do this. Brad: Hang on a second, I haven't hired you yet. You, take a break. Let's start your interview. Neal: Want to give me some numbers? Brad: Yes, take your pick. Neal: This two one six area code feels lucky. to: Surveillance van. Peter: You got that, two one six? Jones: Cleveland. Getting ready to reroute the call now. Is there anybody in particular you want me to send it to? to: Neal and Brad. Brad: Come on, Newbie. Mr. Charles Fairweather is waiting on the deal of a lifetime. Neal: What am I selling him? Brad: The dream. Which today is Rhymer Pharmaceutical. Peter: Hello? Neal: Mr. Fairweather? Peter: Speaking. Neal: My name is Nick Halden and I want to be your broker. Peter: I've already got a broker. Neal: Really? How's he doing for you? Make any money last year? Peter: Nobody made any money last year. Neal: That's not true. If you were with me, you would've netted three percent. And that's after the crash. Peter: I don't believe you. Neal: You got an e-mail address? I'll send you my earnings report right now. Biotech and alcohol were up. Peter: How did you get my number? Neal: Your old broker. He's not smart enough to keep you to himself. What do you do for a living, Charlie? Peter: I'm a history teacher, but I'm not interest Neal:The only history that's worth a damn is the history we make today. You know who said that? Peter: I believe Henry Ford said that. Neal: Yes, yes, he did. And he was right. Have you heard of Rhymer Pharmaceutical? Peter: No. Neal: Of course you haven't, because your job is to teach, and my job is to know about companies like Rhymer before everyone else. You know when you don't buy a stock? When your cab driver tells you about it. Now if you'd known about IBM before the invention of the microchip, would you have bought in? Peter: Of course. Neal: Well, Rhymer is poised for a breakout on the same scale. Monday, the FDA will approve them to begin trials on a quantum-confined nano technology that has the potential to transform cancer medicines. And I get you in on the ground floor. Peter: That sounds like insider trading. Neal: Not at all. No, it's completely legit. Look, I pour over a thousand pages of scientific technical BS so I can make you rich at three bucks a share. Let's start small, okay? A thousand shares. I double that for you next week and then we get serious. Peter: Sounds nice. But I'd have to ask my wife. Brad: Oh. Your sale just died, Rookie. Neal: Mr. Fairweather, if you invest with me, the only question you'll have to ask yourwife is what kind of hardwood floors does she want in her new house. Peter: I don't know... Neal: Life comes down to a few moments, Mr. Fairweather. This is one of them. Peter, quietly to the van: He's good. the phone: I'm in. But let's make it five thousand shares. Neal: Thank you. I'll transfer you over to one of our girls and she'll take your information. Whew. So, how'd my interview go? Brad: Yes! Neal: Yeah! Brad: Yes! Yes! to: Neal selling to various people. Neal: Believe me, I wouldn't be giving you this information if I didn't feel confident enough to own a few thousand share myself. Neal: What do you mean you don't invest over the phone? Look, the Cuban Missile Crisis was solved with a phone call. We have to move on this right now. Neal: You don't get rich buying into a high market. The market is down. What do you need, an engraved invitation? Neal: Look, you want the good things in life, what are you going to do? You going to work harder? No, you're going to invest smarter. to: Peter in the van. The pen Neal's tapping against his hand causes some screeching. Neal: If you double down next week- Peter: Ah, Jones, turn that down. Neal: -the college tuition’s going to be covered. Neal: Now you're starting to talk like a smart investor. Look, this is stepping stone to your first million. Neal: ...All right, I appreciate you business. Brad: Come on, Crazy Eight, let's go. Neal: Crazy Eight? Brad: No? Neal: Eh. Brad: You land close to eight whales in one day, you can buy your own nickname. TIME TO HIT THE BARS! Everyone: YEAH! Brad: We're not going with them. Neal: Why not? Brad: He wants to meet you. Neal: Who? Brad: The man behind the curtain. to: Van. Jones: Caffrey goes out of range, we'll lose his audio. Peter: That's okay. He's still recording. to: Brad and Neal watching two men talk. Neal: That's him? Brad: That's Avery. Guy on the left. He's the youngest guy to have a seat on the New York stock exchange. He's the man with the plan. He finds the stocks, fronts the cash, we do the leg work. Neal: Who's he talking to? Brad: His business partner. Neal: Partner looks upset.... Brad: Usually they work together. Our room is all Avery which is why they're not exactly simpatico right now. Keep that to yourself. Avery: You must be my new rain maker. Neal: Yeah. See you’ve having problems with your associate. Brad: Bro. Neal; I don't want to get pinched because you're having domestic troubles. Avery: You’ve got balls. I like that. What my business partners and I discuss is none of your concern. You should go relax. Have fun. Brad: Not cool. to: Burke house. Peter, answering his phone: It's a little early for you to be calling it a night, isn't it? Neal: Yeah, well, I got the man behind the curtain. His name is Avery Phillips. Peter: All right. I want to get moving on this. Meet me in the office in an hour. Neal: I'm in your neighborhood, why don't we meet at your place? Peter: My place? Neal: Yeah, it's a little late for the plain bureau walls. Besides. You have better coffee. Peter: Yeah, I do. to: The Burke's dining table. Elizabeth: Coffee, my dear. Jones: Thank you, Mrs. Burke. Elizabeth: You’re welcome. I was going to be up in what? Six hours anyways. Peter: Thanks, Honey. All right. Let's see what you've got recorded here. Neal: That's him? Brad: That's Avery. Guy on the left. He's the youngest guy to have a seat on the New York stock exchange. Peter: That's a good start. Jones? Jones: Lauren’s pulling up intel on Phillips. Check your e-mail. Peter: Got it. Oh, Avery's been very busy. Neal: I'm going to go rummage through your drawers and steal your most precious belongings. Kidding. I need to go bathroom. Peter: Upstairs. First door on your left. Leave the seat down when you're done. looks at the photos on the wall as he climbs the stairs. He sees Peter wearing the ring. Neal: I'll be damned. Elizabeth: Everything all right? Neal: Never been better. Elizabeth: Okay. First door on the left. to: The conference room. Neal: Find anything? Peter: Oh, hey. Uh, maybe. Avery’s credible on paper. He runs a separate, legit brokerage with this man, Daniel Reed. Neal: I saw them arguing. They're partners. Peter: Yeah, but they don't trust each other. Neal: Sounds par for the course. Peter: Checked with FINRA, their business is profitable, but something tells me that Avery’s trying to push out Reed. They've run the boiler room scam together on the side in the past, maybe for some start up capital. But according to your new buddy Brad, this current shop is all Avery. He's planning something on his own. Neal: So let me wrap me around my head around this for a second. Let’s just say I'm Reed, you're Avery. You're trying to screw me. Why? Peter: Money. Neal: It's that simple? Peter: Isn't it always? Neal: So you manipulate your friends and the people around you? Peter: Yeah. All to get rid of you. Neal: I never saw it coming. to: Neal and Mozzie playing chess. Mozzie: What's with you? Neal: I found the ring. It's Peter. knocks the chessboard to the floor. Mozzie: I'm so sorry, man. I truly am. Neal: I don't understand why. Mozzie: He's a suit. This is what they do. You gonna play it out? Neal: What choice do I have? Mozzie: Well, they've got you off your anklet for this one. You could run. Neal: I need some cash. Mozzie: We can get cash. So what are you going to do? Neal: Get the money. to: Peter talking to a room full of FBI agents. Peter: We know who we're after. Now all we need is proof that Avery is getting a cut of profits in the room. Jones: Okay. Can we get the boiler room books? Peter: No, we make that request, we tip our hands, and they close shop. No, we need another way in. Cruz: We already set up a company they're exploiting. How about we set up a CEO to exploit them? Peter: Where you going with this? Cruz: Well, let's say that the owner of Rhymer Pharmaceutical is onto the scam. So he walks into Avery's office with a proposal: earning reports and a share of the profits in exchange for silence. Peter: We create the right back story, give the CEO a working history. It'd fly. Question is who do we send? Neal: How 'bout you? You look like a guy people can trust. But I'd also believe you could be bought for the right price. If you played it right, I mean. Peter: All right, that's all. Neal: Do we have a problem? Neal: Why would there be a problem? No, I'm just excited to see you go undercover, it doesn't happen very often. Peter: It happens more than you think. I still have some active aliases. Neal: You're a man of many faces. to: The boiler room. Neal: I appreciate your business, ma'am. I'm going to transfer you to my associate, Madison. Will you hold on just a moment? I'm about to close a sale. Brad: That's cool, just don't transfer the call to Madison. Neal: Why not? Brad: Just do what you're told. Neal: What am I, an intern here? Brad: Look, I have no idea what's going on, all right? Avery says freeze out Madison, that's what we do. Just go to Linda for now. Neal: All right. Brad: Oh, and by the way? Avery's having a party at his place on Saturday. Clear you calendar. to: Van. Cruz: You hear that? Jones: Yep. Sounds like they're getting suspicious of our inside man. Cruz: Woman. Jones: Yeah, woman. to: Avery in a conference room. Avery: I need that E-bid analysis Tuesday. Someone: Jason. Avery: Tuesday. Secretary: He's right in here. Avery: Mr. Edison. Glad to meet you. Peter: No you're not. Avery: Direct, I like that. Peter: I know what you're doing to my company. Rhymer Pharmaceutical isn't worth all that attention. Tell me why a guy like you is buying all those shares. Avery: You have proof I bought any shares? Peter: We both know how these games are played. I may not work on Wall Street, that doesn’t mean I can’t smell a shark in a suit. You're making a move, some kind of move. And you're setting yourself up big, that's what guys like you do. Avery: Why are you here, Mr. Edison? Peter: Bottom line? Avery: Yeah. Peter: I want in. The money you stand to make from taking over my company means that you owe me board membership to your firm. I'm not talking about controlling interest. Just a taste of the profit. Avery: Or what? Peter: Or I talk to the feds. Or I talk to the shareholders. Avery: Do you know who I am? Peter: Yeah. I'll give you ‘til Monday to give me your projected earnings. You know what you stand to lose. I want to know what I stand to make. Avery: Tell you what. I'm having a little get together this weekend. Peter: I'm not here to be your friend. Avery: If we're going to be doing business off the books, we should discuss it off the clock. Peter: Fair enough. What do you have in mind? to: The boiler rooms boys skeet shooting. Brad: Pull. Boys: Yeah! Neal: Yeah. What's going on over there? Brad: Avery's doing a little business. Maybe you should mind your own. Neal: You know, you're a little psycho. Ah-ha, I'm playing, dude. Brad: Come on, Crazy Eight, you're on deck, man. Neal: No, no, I'm cool man. You're already loaded, you take that shot. Brad: Pull! Someone: Whoa! to: Inside Avery's house. Peter: Nice place. Avery: Well, what can I say? I'm a boy with my toys. What's life like without a little fun, right? Peter: How old are you anyway? Avery: Twenty-nine this month. But just because I'm ahead of the curve doesn't mean that I can't enjoy my success. You want to see something really cool? Peter: Sure. Avery: Come with me. to: Avery's vault. Peter: Comics. Avery: My prize possessions. Been collecting since I was a kid. Peter: You still are a kid. Avery: Guilty as charged. I'm Peter Pan in the flesh. Everyone needs inspiration. These are mine. You see this one? Peter: This is nice. Avery: I could trade that for your car. Peter: You like superheroes? Avery: Those that go above and beyond what the ordinary human can do? Yeah. Peter: That's you. Minus the cape. Avery: You'll love this. This vault is completely tricked out. There's a fire, the room clamps down and the air is sucked out in ten seconds. Peter: That's pretty cool. Avery: Damn right. You steal from me, same thing. The door shuts, you die with no air to hear yourself scream. to: Skeet shooting. Someone: Whoo! Someone else: Yeah! Avery: Mr. Edison, these are the guys. Guys, this is Mr. Edison. Who's up? Brad: Nick is! Neal: No, I’m good, man. You go ahead. Brad: Dude's been passing on us all day. Neal: Not really a gun guy. Peter: That's all right. Let the grown ups play with the big boy toys. Neal: Do I know you? Peter: No, I don't think you do. Brad: Nick, back off. Peter: It's all right. Is there a problem, Nick? Avery: Nick, take the shot. Neal: Pull. Pull. Someone: Oh-ho! Neal: Just because I don't like guns doesn't mean I can't use one. Avery: Damn. That was crazy. Man to Madison: Come on. This way. Avery: Why don't you boys keep this party going? Grab a cocktail. Shoot something. We've got some business to take care of. Neal: Hey, man, why's Madison here? Brad: Just shoot some birds, man. Neal: They know she's the mole. Peter: Damn it. This is going to go bad fast. Back my play. Neal: No. Peter: Neal, what is wrong with you? Neal: I saw your ring. Peter: What? Neal: I know you took Kate. Peter: A lot of us have those rings, not now, back my play! Hey, Avery! This guy's been playing you! You got yourself a spy! Neal: You selling me out now? Peter: Trust me, I'll explain later. Avery: I knew I recognized this son of a bitch! Avery: What do you mean? Peter: Search him. Check everything, check his pockets. Avery: What is that? Hmm? What is this? Pen: What is this? Avery: Who are you? Neal: Like he said, I'm a spy. Peter: Two years ago, this guy tried to extort me on insider trading. You can't trust him. Neal: Oh, I'm the on you can trust? That's a good one. Avery: Who are you? SCC? FBI? Peter: Really think the FBI could afford a gadget like that? Nah, he's a corporate spy. Avery: Who do you work for? Neal: Your partner, Daniel Reed. Avery: Reed? Neal: You think he doesn't know what you've been planning? He's been on to you for months. Avery to Brad: You take Madison home. Put her in her car, give her a bottle of wine, tell her she's employee of the month. Brad: How do we keep this quiet? Avery: We're going to put him on that trap, we're going to launch him off the front lawn. Peter: You really going to play the whole bad guy thing? You buy him. Flip him on Reed. Avery: What's Reed planning? Neal: He knows you're gonna cut him out of his half. He hired me to find out how so he could cut you out first. Avery: How am I supposed to flip him if I can't even trust him? Neal: Pay me in stock. I help you, I get rich. I screw you, I get nothing. I want five percent. Avery: Got cojones on this one. I'll give you two perce-. Neal: Three. Avery: ‘Kay. Three. to: Burke house. Elizabeth: Neal, are you out of your mind? Peter doesn't have Kate. Neal: You sure about that? Elizabeth: Yes, I am. Neal: How often is he gone, Elizabeth? How many late nights when you don't know where he is? Elizabeth: Okay, stop it. Peter is the best thing that ever happened to you and you’re smart enough to know that. Neal: Yeah, well, he has the ring. Peter: That's your evidence? Here's the ring. It's a ten year FBI pin. Put in ten years, you get one. Most of us have them made into a ring. Neal: I've never seen you wear it. Peter: It's a fraternity thing. Elizabeth: Come with us to the next bureau commendation dinner. You'll see hundreds of them. Neal: Will I get one? Peter: No. Neal: I'm sorry, Peter. Peter: I promise you, we'll figure out who it is. Neal: Whoever it is is with the bureau. Peter: Yep, that is a problem. But I need you to help me get Avery first. Go in, and play Reed against him. Neal: Make him think his partner's betraying him? Peter: Maybe he'll do something stupid. Neal: Thank you guys. Peter: It's all right. leaves. Elizabeth: You gonna tell him that you met with Kate? Peter: I don't think he trusts me enough for me to tell him what happened that night. After the case, then I'll decide. to: Avery and Neal watching Reed. Neal: Now what? Avery: I want you to tell Reed that we're gonna dump the stock next Friday. Neal: When's the real dump? Avery: This Friday. While we're celebrating he'll get to watch his stock become completely worthless. enters the room where Reed is. Reed: ...from, I guess, wherever they make them, I'm not sure. Um, and that's all we do... and on the weekends we eat hotdogs. Neal: Excuse me. Could you give us a minute, please? Reed: Yeah, go ahead. Neal: Thank you. Reed: This better be good. Neal: It is. You know who I am? Reed: Yeah, you're Avery's new rain maker. Neal: Your partner's cutting you out. Reed: What? Get lost kid. Avery's voice: I want you tell Reed that we're gonna dump the stock next Friday. Neal's voice: When's the real dump? Avery's voice: This Friday. While we're celebrating he'll get to watch his stock become completely worthless. Reed: That son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him. Neal: No, you do something, you lose the chance to win the upper hand. Reed: Why are you telling me this? Neal: Figured it might be worth something to you. Reed: Why do I need you? Neal: Because Avery trusts me. I'm trying to make a profit. We can take him down, make some money in the process. Reed: And what do you need? Neal: Access. I want his financial records, prove he's been running these rooms. We can hold that information over his head. Problem is I couldn't find anything on his home or office computer. Reed: Avery doesn't trust computers. 'Cause they're too easy to hack into. But he has a ledger. to: FBI office. Neal: There's no paper trail because he literally keeps it on paper. We find this ledger and we've got him. Cruz: We need to find where he keeps it. Peter: I know exactly where he keeps it. to: A diagram of the vault. Peter: This has got to be where Avery holds the book. With his comics. It's the perfect location. Cruz: Yeah, according to the company who installed it, we're dealing with a state of the art fire suppression system. It's the same kind they use in the top museums. When triggered, a polycarbonate glass wall seals the room and then a hydraulic vacuum sucks out the oxygen. Fire dies, no damage to what's inside. Neal: And if I'm in there, no air to breath. Cruz: Well, there is a kill switch. But.. we don't know where it is. Neal: Wonderful. Cruz: Yeah. Jones: Tech lab has another cool gadget for you. This mini-breather will give you five minutes of air. Just in case the system is triggered. Peter: It'll fit perfectly in one of these. Neal: Cigar tube, nice. FBI's been watching Thunderball. Breaking out all the toys on this one, guys. Peter: Anything happens, Jones and Lauren will be stationed with a unit right outside the property. Neal: Five minutes worth of air... Jones: Yeah. Neal: What's your response time? Jones: ...Roughly... five minutes. Neal: Roughly? Peter: I'll be at the house to back you up in case anything goes wrong. Neal: How're you going to pull that off? Peter: We're dumping the shares on Friday, so Avery's having a little party to celebrate. We're both on the invite list. Neal: So just- just so I'm clear, um, if anything goes wrong, I suffocate. Peter: Then we'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Neal: Yeah. Heh. self: Or I can practice holding my breath. to: The party. Avery: You got the new Ferrari yet? Peter: I do. Twin turbo V8 with adjustable rear spoilers. Quite a piece of metal. Avery: Once this deal is done, you won't settle for the street model. You'll be able to get the designer’s pre-release model from Italy. Ever been to the factory in Maranello? Peter: No. Avery: They've got their own wind tunnel. It's unreal. Brad: What're you going to do with your money? Neal: Put in a secure four oh one k and mutual funds. It's all about security, bro. I'm just messing with you, man. I'm going to buy a cruise ship, hollow it out, and turn it into a floating mansion. Brad: Damn. Neal: How about you? Brad: I'm going to buy an island. Neal: An island? Brad: Yeah, then I'll learn how to play the guitar and just chill. Neal: You don't need an island for that. Brad: Don't kill the dream, bro. Neal: I got dibs on that one. Brad: Oh, yeah, does she know that? Neal: Since when does that matter? Brad: Hey, you're going to be back for the celebration, though, right? Neal, pulling out the cigar case: Wouldn't wan this to go to waste. Brad: Yes! Heh. to: The vault. Neal: No... Heh. Trip wire... Must be a pressure plate. to: The van. Jones: Hey, Cruz, move your team into position. Ready on my mark. Cruz: You got it. Jones: Uh-oh, we got a problem. That's Avery's partner. to: The party. Avery: Ten more minutes before we're rich. Peter: We're already rich. Avery: Billionaire rich, man. Buffet rich. Think I might want to go to space. Catch a ride on one of those Russian rockets up to the space station. Peter: phone rings. You do that. Excuse me. Edison. Jones: Yeah, heads up. Reed just came through the front door. Peter: All right, hold your position, but be ready to move. Jones: You got it. All agents, hold your positions. Reed: Avery! Avery: Reed, what's up? Reed: You're a son of a bitch. Avery: Why don't you ease back on the hostility? Reed: What are you celebrating, huh? We don't have anything to celebrate for another week. Avery: We're just relaxing. I figured the boys could use a little reward for all their hard work. Reed: Nah. I couldn't let this go. I know what you've been up to. Avery: Don't you come into my house bringing all this chaos. Reed: Shut up. I've been talking to your spy buddy. Avery: My spy. Um, my spy? You hired him, I'm just flipping him back on you. Reed: What are you talking about? Avery: Now you're going to play stupid with me? Reed: You thought he worked for me? I never hired a spy. Avery: Where is he? Bri, where's Nick? Brad: Crazy Eight? He's getting busy with the... waitress. Reed: He knows about the ledger. grabs a gun. to: The van. Jones: Suit up. This is about to get ugly. to: The vault. Peter: Neal! lifts the book as Peter runs in. Avery's shot hits the glass. to: The van. Jones: Shots fired from the house, all teams move in. to: The vault. Peter: All right, we need to find the kill switch. Neal, offering the mini-breather: Take this. Peter: No, no, we look together. We share the oxygen until Jones comes. Neal: There's not enough time. Five minutes for one person, two and a half minutes for two. Peter: No, Neal. Neal: We're wasting time. Peter, I trust you. to: The Van. Jones: If Caffrey's in the vault, he's got five minutes of air. The clock is ticking. Let's move. to: The vault. Reed: We should go. Avery: Hold on. Never seen anyone die before. Neal, soundlessly: Peter! Peter! points at the switch and collapses. raises his hand to the switch. Avery raises his gun. Peter checks Neal and then raises his own gun. Jones: Hands up! Drop your weapon! DROP YOUR WEAPON! Hands in the air! Peter, tapping Neal's chest: All right. Come on, Neal. Come on. Neal: Ah! Peter: Thatta boy. Breathe. Neal: That was a long five minutes. Peter: Yeah. to: Outside. Someone's radio: Responded. Fifteen twenty-one. Peter: What you did in there... Neal: Oh, I knew you'd take care of it. Peter: Crazier than I am. Neal: You got my back, right? Peter: Something I need to tell you. And I need you to listen to everything before you react. Neal: I don't like the sound of that. Peter: I know what he wants from you. Neal: Who? Peter: The guy in picture with Kate. You call him the man with the ring. Neal: How could you know that? Peter: Kate told me. And now- I'm going to tell you. Neal: You talked to Kate. Peter: The night you confronted Fowler. Neal: Yeah, he said he was investigating you. Peter: He is. hands Neal the Kate photo. This picture was on my desk the same day that you had it. Neal: And you never said anything? Peter: What was I going to tell you? I recognized the ring. This guy with Kate is with the bureau. I started poking around, trying to figure out who it is- Neal: It's Fowler. Peter: I think so. Neal: Of course, yeah, you start digging around, that's when he bugged your phone. Peter: The phone, the OPR investigation, operation Mentor, all of it. He wanted to know what I was onto. Neal: And that was Kate. Peter: I passed word to her saying I wanted to meet, talk about you. Neal: What happened? to: Kate entering the hotel room. Peter: Hello, Kate. Kate: Hello, Peter. Peter: We need to talk about Neal. Kate: I guess we do. Peter: Kate, put the gun on the table. You recognize this? Yeah, I've got one, too. Just like Fowler. Kate: Who? Peter: Shoot me or put the gun on the table. Kate: It's been a while. Peter: Five years. First time I caught Neal. Kate: What you want? Peter: Leave Neal alone. Kate: I can't do that. Peter: Why not? What does Neal have that you so desperately want? I can get it for you. Kate: Why would you do that? Peter: Why? Because he's good. Because he's the smartest guy I've ever met and I'm tired of watching you twist his heart around. He's my friend. Let him go. Kate: Neal stole a piece. Peter: He's stolen a lot of things. Kate: This one is special. It's a music box. That's my price. Peter: Did you ever love him? Tell Fowler I know. And I'm not backing off. Kate: Peter! Don't push him. to: Avery's house. Neal: He's controlling her. Peter: I don't think so. Neal: She's not working for him, Peter. Peter: Neal, when are you going to face the facts here? She may not be on your side- Neal: You're wrong! Peter: Gosh damn it, Neal. Come on! I looked into her eyes. I didn't see concern for you. Neal: This is an angle. Peter: She wants this music box. Do you know where it is? Neal: I might. Peter: Come on, you're gonna cut me off now!? Neal: I know where it is. Peter: Good. So what is it? Neal: Catherine the Great had a room in her palace in St. Petersburg made entirely out of amber, you've heard of it? Peter: Yeah, it was dubbed the eighth wonder of the world. The Nazis looted it in World War Two. Neal: Yeah, well, one of the things they took was an amber music box. Peter: It's got to be worth a few bucks. Neal: Yeah. But not enough for all this. Peter: There's something inside it. Neal: It's holding some secret. Peter: I want to see it. Neal: I'm going to need some time. to: Neal's apartment. Mozzie: Well, it's ready. Are you running? You folded. You're back in chains. Neal: Well, I had to see this one through. Mozzie: Okay, so, Fowler wants the music box. Let's give it to him. Where is it? Neal: I don't have it. Mozzie: What? You told everyone you had it. Neal: I never told anyone. Everyone assumed I took it and I never… corrected them. Mozzie: It did make you appear super human. Neal: Image is everything. Mozzie: Now what? Neal: Now I find the music box. Mozzie: And... steal it? Welcome back.